Various forms of outboard motor and outdrive propeller guard assemblies have been heretofore designed, but most of these previous propeller guard assemblies have been of the type whereby considerable resistance to their passage through water is a direct result of their construction and configuration and little protection to the associated marine propulsion unit and its propeller is afforded. Examples of previously patented propeller guards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,620,129, 2,244,217, 2,355,842, 2,470,874, 3,314,392, 3,802,377, Canadian Pat. No. 564,057, German Pat. No. 90,330, Norwegian Pat. No. 17,854, and French Pat. No. 1,289,967. However, the propeller guard disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,624 is deemed to be closest in construction and operation to the propeller guard of the instant invention.